


Love me, please

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: A new member of the bau team is in, but she's... different and Spencer's curious...why is she so shy?





	1. Chapter 1

Samantha pushed her hair behind her ear as she followed Strauss. She led her to a conference room where everyone was gathered. "This is Samantha. She is your new agent." She smiled and left. Samantha sat down and looked at Hotchner. He gave a small smile and turned to Jj who started briefing. Samantha listened closely. " So he's a rapists?" Samantha spoke up next. "No he's not , he hasn't actually raped anyone, he just provides the girls." Samantha looked up as no one said anything. "He disposes the body's too...did I do something wrong?" Hotchner shook his head. "No, you are just very...sharp." she looked down and continued reading the files. They continued to talk about the case for a few more minutes. "Wheels up in 20!" Hotchner said as he stood up and left. Samantha was quite and got up gathering her stuff and walking to her truck to get her go bag. The other agents did the same. A man walked up with a smile. "Hey, I'm Derek Morgan." Samantha nodded. "Samantha but all my friends call me Sam or Sammy." He smiled. "Can I take your bag for you?" "Oh uh sure." He offered his arm and Samantha reluctantly took it as they walked to the jet. Everyone introduced theirselves. It was going to be a long flight so Samantha slipped her ear buds in and curled into a ball and went to sleep. 

Derek looked to Hotchner. "Hotch?" "She's been arrested but that's all that's on her file." "What is she?" Spencer asked. "Beta?" Rossi said. "No, she's an Omega. She struggles with authority." Derek said. Samantha shifted in her seat before sitting up. She turned her music off and stretched before going to get a cup of coffee. She sat back down as Spencer sat across from her. "Yes?" "Uh- do you like card games?" Samantha chuckled. "Yeah I can't deny that one." They played cards and every time Samantha won, which frustrated the young alpha. Everyone laughed at his frustration. "How do you do it? No one has ever beat him before!" "Well I love cards and I've worked in clubs before so he's easy to read which makes him predictable." She smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha pulled her coat closer to her as she walked to the station. They had just arrived and soon to interview the family. A large alpha walked. Samantha felt uneasy by him. He chuckled before walking past. Samantha stood closer to Reid as they walked in. Samantha was suddenly hit with the overwhelming scent of alphas. She blinked a few times before she could register her name being called. She looked at the person in front of her but couldn't focus on them. All the sudden she was picked up and rushed down a hall. The lights turned on but she still couldn't see clearly. The smell had settled and it was just one scent now. She was pulled against the person as she sat in their lap. Her face was led to his neck. She heard the voice next. "Sammy, breathe it's okay. You're safe." "Spencer?" "Yeah?" She just currled more into him. They sat there a little longer. Samantha looked at him for a second then looked at her lap. "Better?" She nodded. "The smell, was just really overwhelming." She explained as he smiled and he grabbed her hand reassuringly and walked her out of the room and back to the briefing room.

Soon the case was over, Samantha and Spencer had gotten closer on the case.soon they were home. Samantha walked to her truck. She drove home.

8 months later....  
Samantha's POV  
Ugh! It is pouring rain! I love rain though but not when I have to work. I grabbed my keys and phone before walking to my truck.i drove to the gas station. I put gas in my truck but I felt uneasy. I looked around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I went to get into my the trucK when an arm wrapped around my mouth. A deep chuckle rumbled from the figure. "Shh, pretty omega. It'll be okay, slut." He pulled my hair. I dug into my pocket and dialled Spencer's number. It was on speed dial. I never took my phone out but I heard his voice. "Come on, or I'll kill you, it'd be a shame though...but that's what you omegas are! Dirty little whores!" Next thing I know is pain. Then complete darkness.

Spencer's POV.  
My phone rang and I was working on files with the team so I just put it on speaker phone. "Hey, Sammy where are-" a man's voice came across and a whimper from Samantha. Garcia got her computer and began tracking the call. "Gas station down the road." I ran to the SUV as the team followed I looked and saw her truck. "She's gone!" Rossi yelled after looking around. I couldn't see straight. I knew my eyes were turning alpha red, and that's when it hit me. Samantha was mine! My mate, and I had to find her. Derek and Hotchner where trying to calm me down. "Spencer! You need to calm down!" Hotchner shook me a little. "She's mine!" I growled. "We know but you need to calm down so we can find her." My phone rang.   
"Sam!?!"  
"Spencer, I don't know where I am but there are trains near by, a lot and they are loud."   
"I'm going to find you hang on, I'm coming!"   
"They are Coming back but I leave it on." A door slammed open. "Stand up, slut!" I could hear her struggling to get up. I floored the gas looking for buildings by the train tracks. Garcia called Morgan. "The old wood factory." I turned the car around and drove as fast as I could. I could practically feel the fear from Sam. "No please!" Samantha screamed across the line. "Shut up! Hold her down!" "No!!! I beg you! I'll do anything!!" She cried. "Nice try but no! This will hurt, sugar!" There was a terrifying scream and crying.i pulled in and slammed on the brakes as I ran into the factory. Everyone was with me. "Get away from her!!" Samantha was bleeding on the ground from her stomach cut open. she was barely hanging on. Rossi called for an ambulance and the guys stood up. "She's a useless Omega now." He chuckled and went to shot her. I fired my gun faster. Derek arrested the other man but I couldn't care I was scared. I held Samantha in my arms. "Sam, please don't leave me!" I cried as I held her. The paramedics arrived. Derek separated us. I was a mess. "Come on we will meet you at the hospital you go with her." I nodded and followed them into the ambulance. They had cut her shirt so they could remove the pieces of clothes in her wound but she was covered. "Sir do you know what these are from?" She pointed to scars all over her. "No." "She's a self harmer!" One of them said. "It may be past though." He shook his head a raised her wrist. "I'd say these are about a week old." All the sudden machines went nuts. "She's crashing!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"how could you!?! An Omega?! You're supposed to be an alpha! Can't you do anything right you piece of worthless shit!" Samantha woke to a start. "Shit!" She grabbed at her stomach as memories came rushing back into her head of what had happened. She then caught the white of the bandages across her wrist. She felt the tears forming. "Sam?" She looked up to see everyone there. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she started to take the iv out. Spencer rushed to stop her. "Please dont. Samantha, please listen to me!" Spencer grabbed her by her shoulders. "Get away from me! Please, just leave me alone!" She pushed him away from her. He stumbled alittle. She slipped her clothes on quicker than anyone registered what was happening. Samantha shot out the door and took off towards the roof. She sat down on the ledge and looked down. 'it'd be over, one jump. Spencer doesn't need me. I don't deserve him. I'm useless. Just like dad always said.' Samantha let her inner demons run wild in her head.

The teams POV.  
It took everyone a few seconds to realize what was happening. Spencer was stunned by the force behind the push. "She's scared." He said as they took off after her. "What?" "That's where the power of her push came, it's adrenaline. She is scared and she's an omega, she thinks she's alone." They raced to the roof top after asking a nurse where she ran to. 

The door slammed open. Samantha knew who it was. "Sammy?"  
"I'm so sorry Spencer, but you don't need me." She stood up nearly loosing her balance. "Samantha, that's where you're wrong, I love you so much. I need you to go on. Come down here and let me take my Omega home?" She had tears running down her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just so damn tired. I want to sleep and never wake up." "Samantha please don't do this!" She looked back at him and the rest of the team. Everyone was crying. "Spencer, I -i love you . I love all of you." She sobbed. "Then please come Down." " I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to live this life. Please forgive me. I love you so much." With that she pushed off with her feet. "No!!!! Spencer ran to the edge to catch her but he was too late. Garcia, Jj, and Emily held each other as they cried. Spencer shot down the stairs to her body. "Samantha!!! Why!?!" He screamed. He was holding her limp body to his. Derek, Hotchner and Rossi stood next to him crying. 

At the funeral:  
Spencer stood up as he spoke to everyone. "I found a journal of Sam's. I would like for everyone to read it eventually but her last entry was a week before she ended it." He turned the pages of the old journal. "Today was horrible, a kids father killed her because she wasn't perfect. I hate this world...." He read on till the last sentence. "I just want to be loved, someone love me, please!"  
He looked up. "Well Samantha, I want you to know I love you so much. I will always love you."


End file.
